Dance with Me
by scoob2222
Summary: Based on spoilers of the boys og GH daydreaming the way the girls did several weeks ago. In this, Nikolas indulges in a fantasy about Robin.


Nikolas realized that he was surrounded by a bunch of seriously disturbed people. That was the only way to explain their pre-adolescent crushes on the vindictive Carly Corinthos. One by one they had detailed some frighteningly descriptive fantasies about the crazy shrew.

Max he could understand. The man spent twenty-four hours a day following Sonny Corinthos around. He wasn't even sure when the man slept. He didn't have time to realize that Carly was well, Carly.

But Ric—he was happily married. And he hated Carly.

And that wasn't nearly as bad as Lucky, who was unfortunate enough to be related to Carly. But he had been acting very strange lately, he should probably check up on him later.

The worst of all of them had to be Patrick. As he told his tawdry little fantasy all Nikolas could think was this man had dumped Robin Scorpio to follow Carly around like a puppy dog. It was pathetic! Disgusting!

Who in their right mind would throw away a chance with Robin?

Nikolas could clearly remember his very first fantasy about Robin because it had been his first fantasy about anyone—well at least anyone he knew in real life.

He had many fantasies about her, but his most frequent and most passionate took place in his bed at Wyndemere. He'd spent hours and hours dreaming of them rolling around on that huge mattress, her dark hair spilling over his pillows.

It had been a long time since he'd had that fantasy. Since he'd allowed himself to indulge in a fantasy about Robin. She'd left for Paris and he'd fallen in love—with Gia, with Emily and finally with Courtney. He wouldn't dream about one woman when he was with another and since Robin returned and Courtney had died he'd been able to concentrate on nothing but his grief, and recently on his beautiful son.

But as he sat in the bar, he let the other men's voices drift away as he listened to the beat of the song playing. He let his mind wander as the sultry beat drew him out of his seat to the woman waiting across the room.

She was still facing the jute box, her hips swaying to the beat, a simple rocking as she let the music flow through her. She wasn't trying to entice anyone, she wasn't half-naked demanding attention, she didn't need to be, the glow of her skin made everything around her disappear.

Finally, she turned around, smiling when she saw him and crooking his finger, urging him to come closer. When he was right in front of her she ran her hands up his arms and pressed her body against his.

"Dance with me?" she whispered as her hands wrapped around his neck and his came to rest on her hips as she swayed against him.

"It's been a long time since I danced with you," he said, speaking for the first time, and breathing a sigh of relief that it did not disturb the fantasy.

Her smile was loose and sexy, "We've never danced like this before," and she brought her body closer to his so that they were pressed together everywhere that was possible.

"No, never like this."

"But you thought about it then. About dancing like this?"

"Of course I did," he said immediately, and then stopped, considered, remembered it was only a fantasy and went for it, "I was in love with you."

She smiled and drew his face closer to hers. She rose on her toes to whispering in his ear, the one thing he'd always wished for, "I was in love with you, too."

Nikolas groaned in pleasure and kissed Robin with nearly a decade worth of pent up lust and emotion. She kissed him back just as hungrily, grabbing his shirt and dragging him backwards until they hit a table. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her petite body onto it, relishing the feel of her legs wrapped around his hips, her arms wrapped around his neck, until he felt like she completely surrounding him.

As they ended the kiss to get much needed air, he began to trail his lips down her throat, delighting in her moans of pleasure when suddenly he head his name, "Nikolas, Nikolas."

Snapped out of his fantasy so fast his whole body actually jerked he found himself staring at Patrick and Lucky who were staring at him.

Patrick was giving him a slimy grin as he gestured over to Carly, who must have entered the bar sometime in the last ten minutes, "Having your own fantasy were you? Cause I don't think Carly's interested."

Shaking his head, Nikolas got up off the bar stool and prepared to leave, when he caught sight of the group of women entering the bar—Elizabeth, Lainey, and yes, Robin. He gestured to Carly as he moved away, "She's all your Patrick."

He smiled as he reached the table and greeted the woman. He waited exactly two seconds before asking, "So Robin, would you like to dance."


End file.
